Don't You (Forget About Me)
Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds is featured in Trio, the tenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine, Sam, and Tina. Tina, Sam, and Blaine break into the school, entering through a window during the night, for their Seniors Lock-in. Sam announces the adventure is about to start and the song starts. During the performance, we can see them messing around the school; Sam and Blaine propelling with some fire extinguishers while Tina waves a flag, entering the Principal office to draw their faces, checking Emma's pamphlets, dressing up like Cheerios and skate in the Faculty Room and through the halls. At the end of the song, they find out that Becky had been watching them and that she caught them. Lyrics Sam: Hey, hey, hey ,hey Ohhh... Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Blaine: Tell me your troubles and doubts Giving me everything inside and out and Love's strange so real in the dark Think of the tender things that we were working on Tina: Slow change may pull us apart When the light gets into your heart, baby Blaine, Sam, and Tina: Don't you forget about me Don't, don't, don't, don't Don't you forget about me Tina: Will you stand above me? Tina with Blaine: Look my way, never love me Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down Sam and Tina: Will you recognize me? Call my name or walk on by Sam with Blaine and Tina: Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down, down Hey, hey, hey, hey Sam: Oooh woah! Blaine, Sam and Tina: Oh woah!-woah! Blaine: Don't you try and pretend It's my feeling we'll win in the end I won't Sam (with Tina): Harm you or touch your defenses (Vanity and security, no) Tina: Don't you forget about me I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Going to take you apart I'll put us back together at heart, baby Blaine, Sam, and Tina: Don't you forget about me Don't, don't, don't, don't Don't you forget about me As you walk on by Will you call my name? As you walk on by Will you call my name? When you walk away Sam (Blaine and Tina): (La la la la, la la la la) Or will you walk away? (La la la la, la la la la) Will you walk on by? (La la la la, la la la la) Come on - call my name Will you call my name? (La la la la, la la la la) Blaine: Come on, come on Call my name! Sam and Tina (Blaine): La la la la la, La la la la, (Call my name, yeah!) La la la la la, la la la la, (You can call my name!) La la la la la, (Yeah!) La la la la, (You can call my name!) La la la la la, la la la la, (Ooh, yeah!) La la la la la, (Oh) La la la la, (You can call me) La la la la la, la la la la, (Call me, call my name!) La la la la la, (Yeah!) La la la la, (Oh!) You can call my name! (You can call my name!) Trivia *This song was supposed to be featured in Puppet Master. It was going to be sung by Blaine, puppet Jake, and puppet Becky, however it was cut for unknown reasons. *The original version of this song was used as a background song in Swan Song. *At the end of the performance, Blaine raises his fist as a reference to the film The Breakfast Club of which Don't You (Forget About Me) is part of the soundtrack. * This song was used in the Bellas Finals medley in the 2012 movie Pitch perfect starring Skylar Astin and Anna Camp. Gallery File:41t5xVzs3KL._SL500_AA280_.jpg Dyfam.gif sam1.png blina11.png blina12.png blina3.png samtina1.png blam1.png blam2.png blam3.png Tumblr n1ziqg67Gc1qc1g16o4 250.gif Tumblr n1zj2tUpgd1qc1g16o1 250.gif Tumblr n1ziqg67Gc1qc1g16o3 250.gif Tumblr n1ziqg67Gc1qc1g16o2 250.gif Tumblr n1ziqg67Gc1qc1g16o1 250.gif tumblr_n1xm4k6MdV1rwtmcno1_250.gif tumblr_n1xm4k6MdV1rwtmcno2_250.gif tumblr_n1xnse9dCH1s8xcono5_250.gif tumblr_n1xnse9dCH1s8xcono7_250.gif tumblr_n1xnse9dCH1s8xcono8_250.gif tumblr_n1xnse9dCH1s8xcono9_250.gif tumblr_na7m3uo0Kb1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_na7m3uo0Kb1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_na7m3uo0Kb1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_na7m3uo0Kb1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_na7m3uo0Kb1ra5gbxo7_250.gif Tumblr na7m3uo0Kb1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr_na7m3uo0Kb1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang